


Que Sera Sera

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Comfort, Established Relationship, Gossip, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Yuri, seriously, you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’re not introducing him to your great-grandmother, he’s just meeting you at your apartment for dinner. There’s nothing that can go wrong.”





	Que Sera Sera

 

_“When’s he supposed to get there?”_

“In a few minutes, I guess. He called and told me he was done with work, so I think he’s going to be here shortly.” Yuri sighed, nervously biting his lower lip. “Oh Ryosuke, what if something goes wrong?”

_“Something like what? If he doesn’t like your upholstery? I think he’ll live, Yuri.”_

The younger snorted, irritated.

Why was Ryosuke always so damn useless whenever he needed someone to reassure him?

“Why can’t you understand? It’s the first time he’s coming here, it’s like... I don’t know. It’s more official like this, isn't it? Me going at his place, him coming here. It’s as if...”

 _“As if he were your boyfriend?”_ Yuri heard him sigh at the other end of the phone. _“Yuri, seriously, you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’re not introducing him to your great-grandmother, he’s just meeting you at your apartment for dinner. There’s nothing that can go wrong.”_

Yuri was about to tell him the long list of everything that could’ve actually gone wrong, when he heard the doorbell ring.

He cursed through his teeth, heading to the door, the phone still in his hand.

“He’s here.” he whispered. “See you tomorrow at work, Ryosuke, I’ve got to go.” he told him, then he hanged up without giving the elder time to say anything else.

He put the phone down on the entrance table, took a deep breath and opened.

“Hi, Yuuyan.” he told him with a smile, trying to look as relaxed as possible.

The elder smiled back to him easily, walking inside and leaning toward him to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Hi, Yu.” he murmured. “I'm sorry I'm late, but there was a lot of traffic.” he went on then, his voice louder, while he took off his shoes.

“Don’t worry, I just finished making dinner. Well, it’s not like it took much. I took the hamburgers and I put them in the pan. But you like hamburgers, don’t you?”

Yuya nodded, then he made as to head toward the living room, but the younger stopped him.

“Ah, don’t go barefoot, it’s cold. I... I bought these.” he blushed, grabbing a pair of slippers and handing them to him.

“Thanks Yu, but you didn’t have to bother. I would’ve dealt with the cold somehow.” he mocked him, wearing the slippers and then following him to the next room.

Once in the living room he looked around, smiling, while Yuri stared nervously at him.

He realized that Yamada was right, that there was nothing he should’ve worried about.

If Yuya really hadn’t liked his apartment, he doubted it was going to be a tragedy; nevertheless, he wanted to impress him.

“I like it.” Yuya said after a while. “It’s a nice room, it...” he thought about it for a moment. “Reminds me of you.” he concluded, getting close to the shelves and taking a few pictures, observing carefully what Yuri had chosen to keep there.

When Chinen saw him take one of the two of them together, taken before their debut, he rushed to him tearing it from his hands and blushing.

“That... that is...” he tried to justify himself, but Yuya gently grabbed his wrist, making him let go of the picture and putting it back on the shelf.

“It’s a nice picture. I’ve got that too, somewhere in the albums.” he told him, cautious, then he shook his head and pulled him close, holding him still by his hips.

“Yuri, can you tell me what’s wrong? You don’t have to try and please me. We’re together, you don’t need to impress me.” he told him, arching an eyebrow.

Chinen winced, shrugging.

“I know, I know. That’s what Ryosuke told me. But... weren’t you nervous the first time I came over to your place?” he asked, hopeful.

Yuya fell silent, his lips thinning.

“That means nothing.” he decided to say in the end, snorting.

Yuri chuckled, shaking his head and pulling on his arm, guiding him to the table and forcing him to sit.

“Wait here. I’ll bring the food.” he told him, smiling as soon as he had turned his back.

The fact that he had been nervous as well when he had been in his spot made him feel a little better.

At least, it eased the tension.

He took the plate with the hamburgers, praying they tasted good, and took it to the table, then he sat in front of Yuya.

“Itadakimasu.” he murmured once the elder had taken his share, but he didn’t start eating, and he rather keep his eyes on him as he took his first bite.

He couldn’t read the look on his face, but after a few moments Yuya raised his eyes on him and smiled.

“It’s good, Yuri. Don’t sweat it.” he reassured him, then he went back eating.

Satisfied, Yuri rushed to do the same.

When he got to the first bite, though, he winced.

“Damn it!” he cursed, letting go of the fork.

“What?” Yuya asked innocently, as if he couldn’t understand what his problem was.

Chinen leant against the backrest, biting hard on his tongue.

“You don’t have to try and please me.” he mocked him. “It’s terrible, Yuya. It’s too salty and way overcooked. What were you thinking, that I wasn’t going to notice?” he asked, an accusation in his voice, and the elder had at least the decency to lower his eyes.

“I'm sorry.” he murmured, then he looked at him again. “But it’s not a problem, really. I can eat it, it’s not that bad.” he tried to convince him.

Yuri stood up, breathing in deeply and feeling about to lose it.

“No, you can’t eat it, Yuya. It’s inedible.”

He made as to take the plate, torturing his lower lip with his teeth, but the elder stopped him, pulling firmly on his hips and letting him sit on his lap, bringing a hand to his face and caressing him slowly.

“Fine, I was nervous the first time you came over at my apartment, Yu, but... not this much. Can you please tell me what’s wrong?” he asked again, with a sweet voice that meant to be reassuring.

Yuri shrugged, feeling incredibly stupid.

“Nothing. I just wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted us to spend a nice evening together, that would’ve left a good impression on you, nothing else.” he explained, visibly blushing.

Yuya laughed, trying to mask it somehow, as to not lead him to believe he was mocking him.

“Little one,” he chuckled at the glare Yuri threw at him. “why are you still trying to make a good impression on me?” he sighed, holding him tighter and quickly kissing his lips. “If I'm with you it’s because I love you, isn't it? I don’t care about how your apartment is, I don’t care whether or not you can cook. I can’t cook either, so? It means we’re going to leave of pizza and pre-cooked ramen, it hardly seems to be a tragedy.”

Chinen wanted to reply that neither of their stomachs would’ve agreed to that plan, but he couldn’t when he realized what the elder had just said.

“You love me.” he said, opening his eyes wide. “It’s the first time you’ve said that you love me.” he informed him, smiling automatically, as if he couldn’t help it.

It was Yuya’s turn to blush, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Of course I love you.” he murmured.

Yuri burst out laughing, without really having a reason for it, and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him again.

Every tension and anxiety he had felt disappeared; he didn’t care any longer about dinner or his apartment, all he cared about was that Yuya had told him he loved him, he just wanted to be with him, nothing to make him doubt about them ever again.

He moved quickly, moving a leg around the elder’s hip so that he was straddling him and he kept kissing him, almost as if he wanted his lips to take roots on Yuya’s.

Takaki on his part wasn’t complaining about the almost aggressive act; he had willingly brought his hands to his hips, starting to slowly caress him, going up on his chest under his chest in search for the naked skin, holding him against himself as tight as he could.

When they parted to breathe the elder smiled to him, fixing Yuri’s hair.

“We’ve spent enough time in the living room already, don’t you think so? You didn’t even show me the rest of the apartment.” he commented, mischievous, and Yuri burst out laughing and pointed at the bedroom door, getting up and starting to kiss him again as they fumbled toward the other room.

Once they walked in Yuya couldn’t help looking around, briefly at least, resting his eyes on a velvet armchair close to the desk, arching an eyebrow.

“That looks comfortable.” he said, without waiting for an answer before putting his hands on the younger’s hips, pushing him toward it until Yuri had no choice but to sit on it, looking at Yuya from down there with an expression meant to be an hint.

The elder smiled at his impatience and started undressing, nodding for him to do the same.

They kept still for a moment to stare at each other, then Takaki knelt on the floor and leaned toward him, starting to kiss him again.

Yuri felt his skin on his own, hot, and he started feeling incredibly aroused already.

He brought his hands to his back, caressing it slowly, scratching when the elder brought his mouth to his neck, biting softly on it and then licking on the marks, before deciding to move lower.

Yuri held his breath while he felt Yuya’s tongue on his skin, while he felt him successfully attempting to get louder moans from him, so much that at some point the younger felt like plainly screaming.

And he almost did when the elder wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, slowly inching toward the base, so slowly that Yuri wanted to pull on his hair for him to rush it, because he had no intention to wait.

But he clenched his teeth instead and let him take his time, sighing in relief once Yuya had him fully in his mouth and started to move his tongue on him.

He loved this about him; he loved how he always seemed to be able to make him forget his name.

It turned in on, and right now he was even more grateful for how he was making him completely forget about the bad mood he had been in the whole day.

He forced himself to keep his hands to himself, clawing the armrests, finding the soft velvet almost relieving, while all he could do was push his hips forward to offer himself to the elder’s mouth, Yuya not giving any hint he was going to do much more than that to satisfy him.

When he felt him letting go of him Chinen made a whiny sound, glaring at his boyfriend, who in turn smiled to him.

Then Yuya started caressing his legs, slowly, then he pried them open and leant back on him, letting Yuri rest his thighs on his shoulders until Yuya had complete access to his opening.

When Yuri felt him attempt to get his tongue inside of him he moaned his name out loud, his breath quickening and the desire to feel him inside now almost unbearable.

He felt him, he felt his fingers and his tongue prepare him accurately, even more than he would’ve wanted, and he knew that all in all the elder was having fun giving him that treatment, much close to torture.

“Yuya... Yuya, that’s enough...” he begged after a few more minutes, and the elder raised his head and threw a sultry smile at him.

“At your orders.” he murmured, kneeling up again and putting his hands to the small of Yuri’s back, pushing him forward until he was half lying on the armchair.

When he thrust inside of him Yuri clenched his eyes, trying to will his body to adjust quickly to the intrusion, because he couldn’t wait anymore.

He opened his eyes again and nodded toward Yuya, so the elder leant down on him, bringing their hands together and intertwining their fingers before he started moving.

Yuri moved his hips with him and moaned out loud, and all he wanted was to feel him even more against him, skin against skin, to hear his voice in his ear, to feel him push deeper, to the point of making him go crazy.

After a while Yuya wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him fast, trying to match the pace of his thrusts, and Yuri automatically moved toward his body, helping himself with his arms not to leave the control all in the elder’s hands.

When he climaxed he slipped on the armchair and toward Yuya, feeling a sharp pain on the small of his back; he couldn’t care about it though, as he spilled on the elder’s hand, crying out as Yuya kept moving faster and harder inside of him, desperately searching for his own orgasm.

And he didn’t have to wait long, and he clenched his hips harder as he came as well, spilling inside of him as he let go, falling on top of him, resting his head on his chest.

Yuri laughed, unexpectedly, at the way his boyfriend seemed to have lost all of his strength.

He caressed his arms slowly, going up to his hair and fixing them, his eyes unable to leave him.

“I'm beat.” Yuya said to confirm his suspicions, chuckling.

When he got up, stretching, Yuri did the same, then he headed to the closet and opened it, looking at his back in the mirror hanging inside.

“Look at that, Yuu!” he whined, grimacing and pointing at the burning left from the velvet on his skin.

His boyfriend looked guilty, then he shrugged.

“I'm sorry. I think I got a little carried away.” he apologised, chuckling.

Yuri hit his arm, then he picked his clothes up from the floor, heading to the bathroom.

“I’ll go wash up. And then we’re going to eat something, I'm starving. Want me to try and cook something or...” he paused, looked at his boyfriend’s face and then sighed. “I'm getting a shower. You call for pizza.” he said then, determined not to let any other paranoia ruin his mood.

He made as to walk inside the bathroom, then he seemed to change his mind and got back to Yuya, smiling and tiptoeing, kissing him.

“I almost forgot... I love you too, you know?” he said, smiling, then he finally got to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, pleased with the happy look on Yuya’s face.

 

~

 

The next day, he knew Yamada wasn’t going to leave him be.

It didn’t particularly bother him, especially considering he had been the one to involve him. Still, there were details of his night with Yuya he would’ve liked to skip.

“How was dinner?” he asked, following him to the dressing room while the younger tried to find a way to slip away and get changed in peace.

“Fine. Even though...” he shrugged. “In the end we had to order pizza. Hamburgers weren’t really the best.” he confessed, grimacing.

“Oh come on, Yuri, give me something here... what have you done? Did he sleep over?” he asked, while Chinen took off his shirt and turned toward him, irritated.

“Ryosuke, damn it, why don’t you go...” he paused when he saw the elder’s eyes on his back, both incredulous and mischievous.

“So I see he liked the upholstery, after all.” he commented, taking a few steps back as he kept laughing, looking victorious. “You won’t get yourself out of it, Yuri. After filming I want _every single detail_.” he told him, then went away, still chuckling.

Yuri snorted.

He knew it wasn’t a request, more a threat, but it didn’t matter.

Let Ryosuke have his gossip, if he cared so much about it.

He was glad about what he was going to tell him, and that was enough. He had gotten his share the night before.

And it was way better than he could’ve imagined. 


End file.
